User blog:Misry6/Possible Complete Monsters/Pure Evils
Here, I have created a list of villains that could potentially be Pure Evil villains. While there is one villain here, the list is still expanding, and the blog is currently under construction. Works for Pure Evil Proposals Here, I post works that I plan to read (books), watch (movies and television shows), or play (video games) to see which characters qualify and which ones don't (in my opinion). For those who I think qualify as Pure Evil, I will effortpost them in the post blogs. *''Left Behind'' book series **Nicolae Carpathia (possibly), Satan *''The Remnant Trilogy'' (Noah: Man of Destiny, Noah: Man of Resolve, and Noah: Man of God) **Sterk (possibly) *''Skyscraper'' **Kores Botha *''Star Wars'' sequel trilogy **Supreme Leader Snoke *''Tomb Raider'' **Mathias Vogel *''Dinotrux'' **D-Structs and D-Stroy *''Tales of Arcadia'' trilogy (Trollhunters, 3 Below, Wizards) **General Morando (very possibly; waiting for two weeks after Part 2 is released to discuss him again, though) *''Minecraft: Story Mode'' **PAMA Candidates The underlined candidates are for villains approved as Pure Evil. Those that are cancelled out are rejected from Pure Evil. Those that are neither are villains neither approved nor rejected thus far to be Pure Evil. Now that the rules here say that we have to use the user blogs for Pure Evil candidates, this is where I'll write my PE proposals before I post them. *Syndrome *Hadrian *Rallah Pure Evil Drafts I write Pure Evil effortposts in the usual, recommended way, to make it easier to understand. Down below, you can see effortposts I make for each villain so I don't have trouble publishing them, as I can easily copy them from here. (Or, if I haven't started any effortposts as of now, you could at least see how my PE effortposts are structured.) D-Structs and D-Stroy Finally, after all these months, it's time to discuss D-Structs and D-Stroy. They ultimately come across as being heinous enough to count as the worst of the worst. What's The Work Dinotrux is a family friendly, science-fiction, CGI, and TV show franchise, based off of the books by Chris Gall. The show's main character is Ty Rux, who seeks to build a strong community in the Crater with the support of other Dinotrux. However, he has to face the show's Big Bad, D-Structs, to keep the community safe in the Crater, but then he has to face D-Stroy as well. Who are the Candidates D-Structs is the Big Bad of the Dinotrux franchise. His older brother, D-Stroy, is the the Bigger Bad. They intend to work with each other so that they can take over the Crater together, but Ty Rux and his gang try to stop them, so the two brother try to kill them in horrible ways. What Have They Done D-Structs and D-Stroy once worked together to harm and abuse other Dinotrux, including a trio of Hydrogons. However, during their battle with the Hydrogons, D-Structs betrayed his brother and left him for dead, resulting in D-Stroy losing his horn in the process. Despite the brothers' departure, D-Structs somehow knew where D-Stroy's hideout was. In the titular episode of the same name, called "D-Stroy", D-Structs has his henchman, Skrap-It, to go to D-Stoy's hideout after he is immobilized by Scraptors. However, D-Stroy chases Skrap-It back to his younger brother. When they meet each other again, D-Structs and D-Stroy discuss their backstory of the former leaving the latter behind and them departing back to their own ways, and offers to manipulates D-Structs into helping him. D-Structs rejects the offer at first, but reluctantly agrees to help D-Stroy, where they fight off the Scraptors and trap them in their own home. After that, D-Stroy later stalks D-Structs and Skrap-It, where he comes up with an evil plan to kill Ty and his gang once and for all. In the 7th episode of Season 2 of Dinotrux: Supercharged, called "Bad Build", D-Stroy and D-Structs find the same mother Dreadtrux (a mix between a Dreadnoughtus and a giant vehicle) the latter (and Ty's gang) encountered before. They proceed to abuse her until she learns to follow their orders, turning her into a deadly creature against her own will. When D-Stroy starts to use the Dreadtrux to terrorize the Crater, D-Structs starts to come up with a plan. with D-Stroy testing his intelligence in said plan, where D-Structs says to wait and wreck Ty's builds and leave so they'll be forced to redo their builds with purple ore, which is what the Dreadtrux eats, and then release the Dreadtrux onto the Crater, which would destroy much of Ty's builds in the Crater so the two brothers can take over. Their plan goes as expected, as the Dreadtrux destroys much of the builds while D-Structs and D-Stroy try to kill Ty and his gang (D-Stroy's tail grinders come very close to gouging out Ty's eye). Witnessing the Dreadtrux turning the Crater into a wasteland and D-Structs and D-Stroy overpowering his friends, Ty and his friend, Revvit, has the gang retreat to a secret forest that their ally, Xee, knows about, and build a renegade base there. It turns out D-Stroy wants more than ruling the Crater, as evidenced by his quote, “The Crater is just the beginning.” In Season 3 of Dinotrux: Supercharged, D-Structs and D-Stroy become horrible tyrants ruling over the Crater, having enslaved everyone around them and even condemning the entire population of the Crater to death by mass starvation. (And starvation is a really horrible way to die.) The D-Bros also continually abuses the mother Dreadtrux, and even attempted murder on Ty and his gang several times, but is finally defeated when the residents of the Crater are no longer afraid of them, and form a mob, returning to help Ty because he helped them. D-Structs, fed up with D-Stroy, betrays him by telling the mob that D-Stroy is all theirs, and they fight the latter all the way to the tunnel the mother Dreadtrux, who is now on Ty's side, carved out for him and his friends to go back to the Crater, and causing the entrance of the tunnel to collapse. It's possible that D-Stroy was killed by the mother Dreadtrux he had abused, as it would be a well-deserved punishment for his actions. Meanwhile, D-Structs kidnaps Revvit and takes him to a volcano to kill him through lava. This leads Ty and D-Structs to a final showdown. After a while, Ty gives up fighting, so D-Structs thinks he's already won his fight, but Ty moves out of all of D-Structs' attacks. Then, the ledge gives away, causing D-Structs to hang off of a cliff over the lava. Ty offers to save him but D-Structs rejects the offer, thinking he can save himself. However, his claw drags off of the cliff, so he clutches to Ty's wrecking ball to save himself. After that, Ty offers him one last chance to redeem himself. D-Stroy starts to consider it at first, but rejects it, and angrily leaves the area, intending to find another place for him to rule over. Freudian Excuse D-Structs does not have any freudian excuse to justify his evil; he just does it because it suits him. While D-Structs did want Ty to leave the Crater, he takes it too far when he actively tries to kill the gang in many horrible ways. As for D-Stroy, the closest thing he has to a Freudian Excuse is that D-Structs left him to be beaten up by the Hydrodons, but D-Stroy was evil even before then. Mitigating Factors Heinous Standard Final Verdict General Morando (waiting until July 26 to propose this character) Okay, so having gotten permission to propose this evil guy by an admin here, I am locked and loaded to finally proposing him once again, even though he has the PE Rejected template! (Sorry, I'm just so excited for Part 2 of 3 Below having just come out.) The reason why the PE Rejected template was added to his article was because the candidate was downvoted in my previous proposal because his arc wasn't completed yet even though only Part 1 was released, but now that Part 2 is now available and the candidate's arc has ended once and for all, I've been planning to propose him for months already even before Part 2 was released, and here he is: General Morando. What's the Work? The Tales of Arcadia trilogy is a science-fantasy, family-friendly DreamWorks TV show trilogy consisting of three shows: Trollhunters, 3 Below, and Wizards (the last of which has not come out yet). Basically, it's about teens who are involved with three different species: trolls, aliens, and wizards, who each go on a quest to save the world from despicable threats. Who are these despicable threats I speak of? Gunmar (a non-PE qualifier since he genuinely loved his son, Bular), Morgana (our immediate PE qualifier) and Morando (who I'm proposing). Who is the Candidate? General Morando, one of the two main antagonists so far of the Tales of Arcadia trilogy (alongside Gunmar), with Gunmar as a troll who's the main antagonist in Trollhunters, and Morando as an alien who's the main antagonist in 3 Below; Morgana is the ultimate antagonist. What Has He Done? General Morando was once a general of King Fialkov and Queen Coranda's armies, but was exiled from the planet Akiridion-5 for trying to seize power by force. Eventually, he concocted a plan to set himself free, so he hired the Zeron Brotherhood to kill hundreds of Akiridions in the Stallite-Nine attack, including Varvatos Vex's family. He was very aware about Varvatos's past, so he ordered him to lower the shields, claiming that no one would get hurt, and never told him that he ordered the Zeron Brotherhood to do so. The weak-minded Varvatos, wanting revenge on the King for improving the planet's defenses instead of allowing the Phalanx to pursue the Zeron Brotherhood so his family wouldn't be killed, lowered the shields. During Princess Aja and Prince Krel's coronation, Varvatos has already lowered the planet's shields, allowing Morando and his forces to attack. He confronts House Tarron at their palace and has his soldiers shoot at the King and Queen, leaving behind only their life cores. Varvatos realizes what a fool he was to lower the shields, so he promises the King and Queen that he will protect the heirs (Aja and Krel), and takes their life cores into the House Tarron spaceship (the program inside it is named Mother) as well as the heirs, while Zadra stays back and defends them from Morando's forces. Soon, Morando has his V-Strikers attack the spaceship, but it escapes through hyperspace. Despite a soldier telling Morando that they could not pursue the spaceship since their ships aren't designed for space travel, Morando kills him anyway by crushing his life core, assembling several bounty hunters, including the Zeron Brotherhood, to bring back the King and Queen's life cores, claiming he will reward them. After successfully taking over Akiridion-5 (even with many of the Akiridions ranting that he was never the rightful king), he tries to corrupt Zadra into being his lieutenant, but she refuses the offer, and soon escapes with Izita, becoming a member of the Resistance. After that, Morando asks Loth Saborian, one of the Akiridions who work for him, about the status of the Omen project. Loth tells him that it's difficult, but Morando threatens to kill him. Eventually, the first Omen (a gigantic, brutal robot which is nearly indestructible), is created, and Morando makes a claim that the age of Omen has begun. (He basically means that he will create more Omens to terrorize the citizens of Akiridion-5.) He then has the Omen kill all of the rebels. While Zadra escapes on a ship to Earth, the Omen hitches a ride without her knowing. Even worse, Morando forces the Akiridions to worship him, with one of the guards threatening a child not to pray for the King and Queen's return. The guard says, “First warning. There will be no second warnings.” After arriving on Earth, the Omen corrupts Mother's programming and takes the King and Queen's cores during the event of the Eternal Night which Morgana has already caused. However, when it tries to fly away, Varvatos makes a heroic sacrifice to save the King and Queen by slamming the side of his ship into the spaceship, thus making up for his treason. He is knocked unconscious, and subsequently taken away by the Zeron Alpha to a prison in the Earth's Moon where the bounty hunters hang out. After that, Aja, Krel, and Zadra manage to enter Mother, but are attacked by the Blanks with the corrupted programming. Aja manages to escape, but is confronted by the Omen. Morando, from a holographic screen, taunts Aja that if she destroys the Omen, she will also destroy the King and Queen, and shows the footage to the entire planet of Akiridion-5 of Omen brutalizing and attempting to kill her. He also tries to have the Omen self-destruct in a countdown. However, Krel is able to turn Mother back to its original programming, thus temporarily shutting down the Omen. During this time, he and Aja make a speech to the planet that inspires hope and rebellion against Morando. Morando tries to have Loth shut off the video, who claims that it's impossible. Despite this, the Omen turns back on since its battery wasn't completely drained, but Aja kicks it into Mother's gears before it can self-destruct, thus destroying the Omen. With that, Morando decides to personally invade Earth so he can crush the King and Queen's cores himself. After the events of Part 1, Loth Saborian redeems himself after realizing just how horrible Morando has become, so he reveals to Zadra, Aja, and Krel that Morando has created much more Omens to oppress his people. To continue the fight against Morando, Krel creates a game which is linked to parking-security drones to destroy Morando's main vessel. Aja convinces Mary Wang, one of her human friends, to make the game go viral because it'll keep their summer from being boring. Hundreds of people start playing the game, causing hundreds of parking drones to combat Morando's vessel. However, the people start playing Go Go Sushi 2: Wasabi's Revenge instead because it's a popular game that has recently came out, causing the hundreds of drones to be destroyed. However, Eli Pepperjack, one of the human allies against Morando, targets Morando's vessel and makes a critical hit even though his parking drone was destroyed, forcing Morando and his fleet to flee. Morando gets infuriated by this, so he rips off one of the Omens' heads and orders Loth to triple the bounty. Eventually, Loth gives vital information about both the legend of Seklos and Gaylen being true and the location of Gaylen's core to one of the members of the Resistance. Morando discovers that he has betrayed him, so he has one of the Omens snatch the Resistance member and forces him to give the information to him. Morando then snaps his fingers, thus having the Omen drop the Resistance member from a great height. He then has Loth taken to the prison bay because he might still be useful to him. Morando then creates a red hologram to Colonel Kubritz, saying he also wants to get rid of Aja and Krel, and he also makes another hologram (a blue one) speaking to Gwendolyn, who calls him about contacting Aja and Krel. After that, Morando creates an asteroid the size of Arcadia to crash in Arcadia in approximately 24 "horvaths" (the Akiridion word for "hours"), which causes Aja, Krel, and Varvatos to make a deal with Kubritz to stop the asteroid. Although the asteroid was stopped, Kubritz reveals that it wasn't a deal, but a trap. Fortunately, Aja, Krel, and Varvatos are able to escape with the help of Stuart, Toby, and Steve. After that, Morando finally arrives on Earth. Kubritz tells Morando “They were too preoccupied to stop your asteroid,” but Morando tells her it was a diversion to distract the Royals, and gives her some Omens, claiming it's to help her defend Earth. Morando also arrives at Area 49B and releases one of his bounty hunters, Tronos Madu, only so he can kill him off for his failures. Kubritz shrugs in disgust, but she foolishly continues to trust him. After that, Morando reveals that Gaylen was a celestial of fearsome power who crushed the stars in his hand, turning them to dust, and from that dust, Akiridion-5 was created; while Gaylen is gone, his core still exists, a weapon of remarkable power that is now on our planet. He tells Kubritz that if she helps him find the core, then he will provide her with weapons she could use to protect herself against the galaxy. Eventually, after those events are over, Aja and Luug accidentally teleport to Area 49B, where Morando confronts Aja, and they both fight. However, as Morando gets the upper hand, Luug and Aja teleport back to Mother. Morando then arrives with his Omens as he commands them, with Kubritz telling Morando that he promised her technology to help her. He tells her that it is too important for a human to command, and that he will return his Omens to her after he gets the King and Queen's cores. He and his Omens then find Mother, and tells the Royals (Aja, Krel, Varvatos, and Zadra) that he will give them a quick death if they surrender, but will kill them horrifyingly if they don't. They refuse to surrender, so he has his Omens attack Mother, who immediately activates her shield to protect the Royals, who call Buster, the alien monster (literal, not figurative) to the rescue, but Morando, in his ship, explodes Buster to his death using his lasers. He and his Omens enter the spaceship and attack Mother, and seemingly deletes her, not knowing that she transferred herself into one of his Omens. Then, he stops the Omens from fighting, only so he can kill Varvatos himself, and brutally fights him, taunts him about how he could've been one of his greatest warriors, and mocks him about himself ordering the Zeron Brotherhood to launch the bombing on Satellite-Nine: “Oh, so you heard about that? What can I say, old friend?” Category:Blog posts